


A Perfect Resolution

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mixandmatch100, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Luna make their new year's resolutions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Many thanks to k_lynne317 for the beta.
> 
> Prompt: Resolution
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own these characters, JKR does. No money is being made here!

**A Perfect Resolution**

"So what's your New Year's resolution?" Luna asked as the countdown began. She glanced at Hermione lovingly, taking her hand.

Hermione blushed. "Well, my resolution is to be more open-minded about nargles, crumple-horned snorkacks, and other creatures that you tell me about." She knew that she needed to be more supportive of Luna’s beliefs.

Luna beamed, eyes twinkling. "Wonderful. My resolution is to snog you more."

As the clock struck twelve, cheering rang out. Hermione wrapped her arms around Luna and pulled her close. "We better get started on your resolution, then," she said before pressing her lips against Luna's.


End file.
